kingkong_libraryfandomcom-20200215-history
Lua
Lua is one of the main characters in Kong: The Animated Series. History Kong: The Animated Series The Return: Part 1 Lua was the Shaman of Kong Island and the final surviving member of the island natives. She aided Dr. Jenkins with her research. and protected her with her Sabre Toothed Cat friend, Chondar. When the laboratory was threatened by Ramone De La Porta, Lua sent Chondar to fight him, but using the Cyberlink computer he fused himself with Chondar and began to fight with King Kong, who drove De La Porta, and by extension Chondar away. The Return: Part 2 After Dr. Jenkins was kidnapped by De La Porta, Lua, Jenkins, and Tannenbaum tracked him down and had Kong fight him. Primal Power Despite Lua's best efforts, De La Porta stole the Primal Stones from the temple of Chiros, whom Lua's ancestors had sealed away to keep him from destroying Kong Island. Jason Jenkins was able to save four of them, which was enough to keep Chiros from returning to full power. Dark Forces Rising While she was initially completely unwilling to reveal any of the island's secrets to Jenkins, they were able to band together and stop Harpy from resurrecting her master Chiros with the Seal of Chiros. The Giant Claw Robberies Lua and the others were sent to New York City to investigate a series of robberies to museums in which the only goods stolen were stone tablets written about the Primal Stones. The group then attended an art gallery opening in hopes of gaining clues. It proved to be a dead end. They then received the location of the next and final tablet on the thief's list. When they arrived, they saw Tiger Lucy exit the building as a giant cat with the tablet in hand. Jenkins and Kong then fought the monster until law enforcement arrived and caught Lua trying to move the tablet. She was then arrested for the burglaries. Kong ten broke her out of jail and they returned to Kong Island unharmed. Dragon Fire After hearing reports that a Sea Monster had attacked an arms shipment, Dr. Jenkins drew the conclusion that the arms trafficker Andre had been working with De La Porta. The group went to investigate, where they apprehended Andre, who had merged with a komodo dragon to battle Kong, but he was defeated. Mistress of the Game After a crash landing in Africa, Lua entered a village where a poacher attempted to sell her a lion's tooth necklace, which she was disgusted by and refused. His employer Rakhir then attempted to gift it to her, and bragged that he had killed the lion, but Lua again refused. He then attempted to whip her in frustration, but Lua turned the weapon on him and left him hanging by his ankles in a tree. She then informed Jason that she wished to leave Africa. Jason went to ask Tan how long it would be before the plane was repaired, and Lua shared her feelings with Kong. He then went into the jungle, and Rakhir who had been watching her shot Lua with a tranquilizer dart. Lua awoke with her hands and feet bound in the back of Rakhir's hunting jeep, with the silverback that he intended to hunt in a cage in the back. They arrived at a lodge where Rakhir's clients were waiting, and he demanded higher pay because their prey was to be a giant gorilla instead of the silverback in the jeep, and that Lua would be the bait. Rakhir tied Lua between two trees and waited for Kong to come for her, which he soon did, and was powerless against the barrage of tranquilizers fired at him from all sides. A young gorilla who had followed Kong to Lua, escaped and was found by Tan and Jason who recognized it as a gorilla he had seen Kong with earlier. They allowed it to lead them, and found Kong tied in a clearing. While Tan returned to their raft for a megaphone, the young gorilla freed Lua. Tan then created a distraction while Jason ran into the clearing and Cyber-Link Merged with Kong, whose rage quickly transformed him to Mega Kong. He ran the poachers off, and freed the silverback from the abandoned jeep. They then gave Rakhir and the poachers to the authorities and began to fly home, much to the young gorilla's dismay. Category:Characters and Monsters